


I Saw Malfoy (Not Kissing Anyone)

by Darkravenwrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkravenwrote/pseuds/Darkravenwrote
Summary: It’s no secret that Harry’s friends aren’t thrilled about his boyfriend being Draco Malfoy. Conspiracy theories near Christmas should never be taken seriously though.Written for HDOwlpost 2020
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	I Saw Malfoy (Not Kissing Anyone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainsoakedhello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedhello/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Ron, in particular, is a little bit of a questionable friend in this, which is discussed.

They're in a holiday gift-giving etiquette training seminar -- because apparently they're all five years old, but also probably because that one lady in HR can't see the funny side of a unicorn horn dildo -- when Hermione reaches across their shared desk and tugs at his sleeve. He grunts at her to show she has his attention, drawing his fourth Christmas tree in festive red ink on his otherwise blank parchment.

"I wasn't sure if I should say anything," she whispers, which means she and Ron have argued extensively about telling him, "but I saw something weird the other evening." She glances apprehensively at their instructor like she's never skirted around a rule before and leans in closer like that makes them less conspicuous.

Harry grunts again, still not sure if his doodles are working out the way he wants them to.

"I saw Malfoy."

He hums. How that's odd he doesn't know. She sees Malfoy all the time these days. It's a given when Malfoy's dating one of her best friends.

"He was going into Fred's shop."

He glances up at her, not following the line of thinking. "Okay. And?"

It's a fairly well-known fact that Draco doesn't like Wheeze products, but two months away is close enough to Christmas that someone as organised as him might be thinking about gifts already. Or Harry knows that, secretly very deep down, Draco has a profound respect for Fred's intelligence and likes to discuss his more 'out there' potion ideas with him when he thinks Harry's not looking.

"It was hours after closing, Harry." Hermione's hisses are getting more aggravated now.

Harry taps his quill in the dance that will make the ink blue and starts on a snowman rather than rolling his eyes at her. "So. Shouldn't you be happy he's getting on with his in-laws."

Her lips purse. Hermione's been fairly good about getting along with Draco Malfoy as his partner. She chats with him when they're in the same room together and invites him to dinner with the rest of their friends. But Harry knows she thinks they're on a timer. Ron is less supportive in a silent, judgemental sort of way, but Harry appreciates they're letting him get on with his life.

They don't like it when he mentions long-term commitment. It makes them uncomfortable. He wishes they were more understanding. They have each other. They willfully don't see it, because the Malfoy they see most of the time is the Malfoy of over ten years ago frozen in time, but Harry and Draco are good together. Harry doesn't want to be alone for the rest of his life.

She lets it rest and Harry goes back to his snowman.

Several weeks later, at the beginning of December, it's Ron's turn to try and make shadows in Harry's mind.

They're just trying to help, to make sure he doesn't get hurt. His dating record doesn't aid his cause, but their distrust hurts as well.

Sometimes, Harry sees a sparkle of what the future will be: when Ron slides an extra drink to Draco without asking; when Draco fetches a headache potion and Ron drinks it without a snide comment. In the grand scheme of things, Draco was a villain in their minds for a lot longer than he's been Harry's boyfriend. And they don't see the soft, witty Draco that Harry grew to know on dates -- never mind that their first date began as a joke really -- or the domestic Draco waiting at home since they moved in together who likes to rant about work just to make Harry laugh.

"I know it's none of my business," Ron starts over lunch one day, which is his way of asking Harry not to get annoyed that he's butting in, "but I saw Malfoy the other day." Immediately, Harry’s mind conjures his Christmas trees and snowmen and Hermione whispering in his ear like double vision.

"You see Malfoy a lot these days," Harry says pointedly, raising an eyebrow. Maybe if he keeps things lighthearted this won't devolve into an argument.

"Yeah, a fair amount when he's with you. But he was passing secret packages with  _ Ginny _ !" His eyes widen like it's the most ludicrous thing he's ever seen. The way he says it like it's such a big problem is ludicrous to Harry, that's for sure. "And! The other day," Ron continues, getting into a rhythm, "I know it was his owl at the Burrow, I just  _ know _ ."

Harry can see that there's more coming. He swallows down his mouthful of salad and bats the fork away that's pointing at him. "Will you calm down."

"He's being shady." Ron pouts. "I thought you'd want to know."

Harry sighs. "It's less than three weeks until Yule. Maybe he's planning something. I don't want to ruin the surprise, especially if it's for me."

"But what if he's legitimately up to something!?"

Harry half wants to point out that this is the kind of thing they ridiculed him for obsessing over during school, but he was right back then so it wouldn't really win him the argument.

"Just drop it will you." Harry refuses to let Ron's conspiracies get to him. Draco suggested putting up some of the house decorations that evening and he doesn't want to spoil his mood. "If you see him snogging Lavender Brown in the New Year maybe I'll listen to your case." He pauses to make sure Ron understands, then turns the conversation to other topics. "Did you hear that Snapwaffle down in accounting is supposedly skimming off the side?"

On Christmas day, Harry feels somewhat vindicated -- and extremely happy with the gift and thought behind it too, obviously -- when he unwraps one of his presents and it's a hand-made scarf and pair of gloves.

The way Draco bites his lip, unsure, is adorable and they're late to the Burrow for lunch for...several reasons.

When he slips the left glove on -- in all its burgundy humour and glory -- his little finger slips straight through the wool. They both stare down at it, standing in their ugly Christmas jumpers in their foyer. Their laughter seconds later echoes around the entire house.

They've decided to walk to a nearby apparition point to enjoy the fresh morning snow a little rather than flooing straight there. Draco delicately links their little fingers together like a promise on the way.

"To keep it warm," he mutters, embarrassed.

Harry's earring snags on a loose loop of wool in the scarf the whole way.

He chuckles at Ron's outraged tittering when Molly pulls Draco into her breast aggressively as soon as they're through the door. She pinches at his red cheeks and fusses with his fair and, with a glance at Harry, happily exclaims, "Oh, they worked out so well, dear. Well done!"

Harry's hug is half as long, but he can vaguely smell something burning in the distance so he doesn't protest too much.

"I've got my eye on you," Ron says instead of greeting them, but Harry thinks the tone has more teasing in it than usual. He also thinks Ron's embarrassed and wants to deflect before Harry can take the piss out of him for it; being embarrassed in front of Malfoy is a step further than he's ready for.

Draco raises an eyebrow at him questioningly as they peel all of their outdoor layers.

"I told him if he saw you making out with Brown I'd listen to his conspiracy theories."

Draco knows very well the stories Ron tells of him. As if to confirm, Draco asks hesitantly, "Do you want me to make out with Brown?"

Harry thinks Ron has caught Draco doing random things several times for no reason whatsoever other than to wind him up.

"Don't be cruel." He smiles, unhooking his earring again. "You'll put him into an early grave."

"Wouldn't want to do that," Draco murmurs as they move further into the house. "He'd be able to follow me everywhere then."

Harry doesn't tell Ron what they're laughing about as he pulls him into a hug, then shoves him in Draco's direction. The handshake Ron diverts to at the last second is awkward, but it's non-violent skin contact, which is a first.

Maybe next year Harry can convince them to sit next to each other during lunch. 


End file.
